


Three Men and a Little Lady

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby half sister, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Big Brothers, Daddy!John, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic John Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, I honestly don't even know what to call this, I thought a thing and I wrote it, Imagines, Nice John Winchester, Oneshot, Parent John Winchester, many many cuddles, snuggly dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporary break from hunting turns into a few years of domesticity, and 3 men and a baby turns into 3 men and a little lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men and a Little Lady

Right after John goes missing, he exorcises a demon from a woman who is so grateful that they end up fucking.

About a year later, John gets a call from her saying she needs to see him ASAP cause it’s an emergency so he meets her at a motel.

When she gets there, he opens the door to find her holding a baby. She says that the baby is John’s daughter and that he has to take her and protect her because the demon he exorcised has climbed back out of hell and is coming for her.

The demon shows up and repossess the woman, then stabs herself in the chest and, after taunting John with the fact that she only killed the woman to get back at John, she smokes out and the woman dies.

A couple of days later, Dean and Sam pull up to a motel and see John’s truck, so they check in and while they’re signing in, Dean recognizes one of John’s aliases and they go to the room and find John holding their infant baby sister.

They decide to put everything hunting related on hold for the time being and take care of the newest little Winchester.

Dean and Sam quickly become very attached to and protective of their new baby sister, who immediately has all three men wrapped tightly around her chubby little fingers.

A temporary break from hunting turns into a few years of domesticity, and 3 men and a baby turns into 3 men and a little lady. Each man has his particular role when it comes to dealing with their baby girl; John is daddy. Daddy is protection, and safety, and security, and that warmth and comfort she can always count on. Daddy is home. Sammy reads to her and tells her bedtime stories, and always makes sure she gets an answer to her many, many questions. And Dean, well… Dean is whatever she wants him to be because it was made quite obvious very early on that Dean was incapable of denying a request from his favourite little lady.

On more than one occasion, Dean was on his way out the door to go to the bar to pick up chicks, when he would receive puppy eyes even more powerful than Sam’s (if that was even possible), and Dean would find himself sitting in the motel with his baby sister snuggled up on his chest, snoring slightly into his neck, her fingers twisted up into the fabric of his shirt.

While she took full advantage of having 3 big men that she could get snuggles from, it was assumed that Dean was her favourite to snuggle with because he just couldn’t say no, and he tended to go longer periods before putting her down. Not to mention, he always hummed songs to her while he held her.

And it turned out that this particular little girl was in need of many, many, MANY, snuggles from her men. 


End file.
